GONE IN WONDERLAND
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ada kelinci besar berbulu lembut yang bisa berbicara, ada makhluk aneh berkulit hijau, ada tebing raksasa yang mengucurkan cairan merah muda ... Dunia apa ini sebenarnya? Ino hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Bahkan sampai akhir petualangannya. / #15GaaInoFics #11


"Oh! Kelinci!"

Gadis cilik berambut pirang bermata biru itu berlari mengejar kelinci yang tak biasanya terlihat di sekitar rumahnya. Meski udara Konohagakure kerap hangat, tapi tak biasanya ada kelinci yang tersesat sampai ke daerah pemukiman warga.

Dengan riang, Yamanaka Ino yang baru berusia enam tahun saat itu mengejar si kelinci—mengabaikan kewajibannya untuk berlatih melempar _shuriken_ kayu atas perintah ayahnya. Baginya, ide mengejar kelinci terdengar lebih baik dibanding latihan.

Sampai ke hutan dengan kayu yang tinggi Ino mengejar kelinci putih dengan mata merah tersebut. Sekali ia sempat terjatuh dan menyebabkan luka di lututnya. Ino hampir menyerah dan berniat kembali ke rumahnya saat ia menyadari bahwa kelinci itu tengah melihatnya. Lalu, seolah memberi tanda pada Ino untuk mengikutinya, kelinci itu pun berjalan dengan sangat perlahan ke sebuah lubang besar di batang kayu raksasa.

Ino mengernyitkan alis dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas—masih dalam posisi terduduk.

"Pohon apa sih itu?"

Ino perlahan bangkit dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih ke arah pohon dengan lubang besar tersebut. Ino melongok ke dalam dengan takut-takut sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan. Tetiba, sesuatu terasa menarik tangan sang gadis cilik dan membuat tubuh mungilnya seketika diselimuti kegelapan total.

"AAAAAAA!"

Takut.

Ino sangat, sangat ketakutan.

* * *

**GONE IN WONDERLAND**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Semi Canon-setting. OC. AR. Chibi!GaaIno. Dark ending.**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#11**_

* * *

"Hei?"

Sebuah suara anak laki-laki melesak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Menerobos kesadarannya dan berusaha menariknya dari dunia mimpi aneh yang sekilas baru ia kunjungi.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan, matanya mengerjap. Sinar matahari yang meski sudah terhalang rindangnya pepohonan sesaat membuatnya harus mengernyitkan alis untuk mengatasi silau. Iris mata biru kehijauannya terbuka penuh sekitar semenit kemudian.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Mulut Ino terkunci saat ia melihat bocah laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira sepantaran dirinya tampak melihat ke arahnya. Dada Ino berdebar karena kaget dan refleks ia mendorong anak laki-laki itu.

"Si-siapa?!" teriak Ino sambil memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Meskipun usianya masih dini, Ino sudah dibiasakan dengan latihan untuk menjaga diri. Terutama terhadap sosok orang aneh yang tak ia kenal.

"Aku Gaara," jawab bocah laki-laki itu jujur. "Kau?"

Ino mengernyitkan alis. Lalu, dengan angkuh, Ino membuang muka. "Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabmu!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengerikan!" jawab Ino jujur. Ia melirik ke arah Gaara untuk membuat penilaian. Lihatlah, mana ada anak kecil bermata sehitam itu dengan tato huruf kanji 'cinta' di dahinya dan membawa-bawa gentong yang ukurannya nyaris sebesar tubuhnya.

"Aku …." Suara Gaara lenyap sampai di situ.

Dari sudut matanya, Ino bisa melihat sosok bocah laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya, bocah itu nyaris menangis. Melihat hal itu, Ino jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak.

Namun, kekeraskepalaannya membuatnya tak mau mengaku salah karena sudah menyinggung si bocah yang tampaknya tak bermaksud jahat. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia malah bertanya,

"Ini di mana?"

Bocah Gaara itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ino mungkin berhalusinasi, tapi sedikitnya ia melihat binar di mata Gaara. Sepertinya bocah lelaki itu tak jadi menangis. Baguslah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi di sini _luar binasa_!"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gaara memasang wajah bingung yang polos. _Apa cewek ini baik-baik saja?_ Mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan saat melihat tawa Ino yang begitu meledak.

"Aduuh. 'Luar biasa' kan maksudmu?"

"Eh?"

"Lu-ar bi-a-sa. Bukan bi-na-sa," jelas Ino sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gaya sok dewasa.

Sekejap saja, wajah Gaara memerah. Dengan tergagap, ia menjawab, "I-itu maksudku."

"Terus, terus apanya yang luar biasa?" tanya Ino. "Apa di sini ada bunga-bunga yang cantik? Atau kelinci putih yang imut?"

Gaara ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan hati-hati. "Mau lihat?"

Ino mengamati tangan Gaara sekilas sebelum ia mendorong bahu Gaara dan berjalan melewatinya. Dengan riang, Ino kemudian berkata, "Tunjukkan saja jalannya."

Gaara tak berkomentar apa-apa bahkan setelah uluran tangannya diabaikan. Dengan patuh, ia malah mengikuti keinginan Ino yang tampaknya sudah tak begitu mencurigainya. Diam-diam, Gaara merasa lega. Gadis cilik ini tampaknya tidak tahu-menahu mengenai dirinya. Ketakutan di awal pun lebih pada ketakutan pada orang baru.

Sembari berjalan, mata Ino sudah melihat keajaiban-keajaiban yang membuat mulutnya menganga.

Di atas masing-masing jamur berwarna merah dengan totol oranye, ia bisa melihat makhluk kecil dengan kilau berwarna biru memandangnya aneh dengan mata yang besar. Makhluk itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara-suara melengking yang aneh—tapi merdu.

_(Brrr—lalala—fuiiit—kiiikk—brr—lalalaaa~)_

Tak hanya itu, di lubang-lubang yang ada di masing-masing pohon dengan batang yang tampak lembek, Ino bisa melihat sosok makhluk yang mirip manusia tetapi berkulit hijau dengan rambut berbentuk bulat-bulat seperti buah anggur.

"Itu … apaan?"

Salah satu makhluk berkulit hijau itu melambai-lambai ke arah Ino dan mengedipkan sebelah mata saat Ino menunjuk ke arahnya. Makhluk ajaib itu bahkan melayangkan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh sebelum menghilang masuk ke dalam batang pohon dan menutup lubangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu nama pastinya. Tapi aku rasa, itu semacam peri pohon."

"Peri? Itu kan … cuma ada dalam dongeng?" Ino spontan menoleh ke arah Gaara. Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk dalam diam sebelum ia meloncat-loncat meninggalkan Ino. "Eh? Eh?! Tunggu!"

Sesaat, Ino seolah familiar dengan pergerakan Gaara. Ia sudah ingin menanyakan sesuatu sebelum mendadak ia lupa karena disuguhi pemandangan yang tak kalah ajaib setelah ia berhasil menyusul Gaara.

Gaara telah menuntunnya ke suatu danau dengan tanah kecil berlapis rumput di tengah-tengah. Danau yang awalnya tampak begitu biru itu berubah warna menjadi kuning. Tak lama, berubah menjadi hijau lalu merah, dan kembali biru. Demikian seterusnya.

Tak sampai di sana, di tengah-tengah danau—di tanah kecil berlapis rumput tersebut—terdapat sesosok makhluk dengan rambut panjang yang sampai menyentuh air danau. Badan gadis itu ditutupi bulu-bulu putih dan kakinya berwarna kuning seperti kaki unggas. Di punggungnya terlihat sayap yang terlipat. Makhluk itu kemudian memainkan harpa yang ia bawa dan mulai bernyanyi.

_(Lalalila—ladelalala—lalalai—lalalaliiliilalaa~)_

"Waaaa …." Ino terpukau dengan nyanyian itu. Tanpa sadar, kakinya bergerak sendiri hendak mendekat ke arah danau.

Namun, sesuatu tampak meloncat turun ke hadapannya—membuat Ino berteriak dan jatuh terduduk dengan pantat yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

"'_Allo_! '_Allo_!"

Gaara membulatkan mata. "Usa-_chan_! Kau membuatnya kaget."

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Usa-_chan'_ itu tertawa-tawa hingga perutnya yang buncit tampak bergerak naik turun. Kupingnya yang panjang pun tampak bergetar akibat tawa tersebut dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar membuat gigi-giginya tampak berkilau-terutama dua gigi depan yang tampak lebih besar dibanding yang lain.

Ino mengamati sosok di hadapannya dengan lebih cermat setelah sebelumnya ia berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang memburu. Saking fokusnya pada sosok di depannya, Ino bahkan begitu saja menerima uluran tangan Gaara yang berniat membantunya untuk bangun.

"Kau …."

"Ufufufufu!" tawa Usa-_chan_ mereda. Matanya yang merah kini berkilat-kilat sebelum ia menyambar tangan Gaara dan Ino sekaligus. "Ayo maiiinn!" serunya riang.

"Eh? Eh? EEEEHH?!"

Satu loncatan Usa-_chan_ membuat Gaara dan Ino kini melayang-layang di langit. Tawa Usa-_chan_ kembali menggema sementara Ino langsung memeluk badan Usa-_chan_ yang cukup besar. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat. Begitu dirasanya kaki Usa-_chan_ dan kakinya sendiri sudah menjejak tanah, Ino baru berani membuka matanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Usa-_chan_ meloncat dan membawa mereka melayang.

"Tidak usah takut." Suara kekanakan Gaara kembali terdengar. "Ini menyenangkan!"

Ino memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri. Ia membuka satu mata pada awalnya dan perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia pun kini bisa melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

Dalam radius beberapa ratus meter, Ino bisa melihat gambaran tempatnya berada sekarang. Banyak pepohonan hijau dan beberapa di antaranya berkedap-kedip seolah dipasangi lampu. Ada pula sungai panjang dengan makhluk-makhluk yang tak pernah ia lihat di sepanjang alirannya. Bahkan jauh di depan terdapat tebing bukit berkilau bak emas yang mengucurkan air berwarna merah muda terang dan tampak manis.

"Ini … ini di mana sebenarnya?" Ino akhirnya kembali bertanya. "Lu-luar biasa!" Meminjam kata-kata Gaara di awal, Ino yang begitu terpukau akhirnya mengakui keindahan tempat nan ajaib tersebut.

Usa-_chan_ terkekeh-kekeh senang. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan terus saja meloncat.

Sesekali, mereka berhenti hanya untuk menyapa karavan kurcaci yang sedang bermigrasi ataupun untuk mendengar nyanyian Harpy yang sangat senang berada di wilayah perairan. Di beberapa tempat pemberhentian, Ino sempat melihat beberapa bunga cantik yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ino sudah hendak memetik bunga tersebut saat Usa-_chan_ menghentikannya. Katanya bunga itu akan membuat Ino linglung dan seolah berhalusinasi jika dicabut. Merasa ngeri, Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Usa-_chan_ kemudian menghentikan sementara perjalanan mereka di depan sebuah pohon rindang yang menghasilkan buah berwarna pelangi. Dengan bantuan monyet berekor kepala ular, mereka berhasil mendapatkan buah pelangi tersebut.

Menurut si monyet, buah itu akan lebih enak jika dibakar terlebih dahulu. Kepala ularnya kemudian menyemburkan api dan membakar buah milik Usa-_chan_. Namun, karena terlalu lama dibakar dengan api yang terbilang besar, buah milik Usa-_chan_ pun gosong dan menjadi arang. Dengan geram, Usa-_chan_ mengejar si monyet. Gaara dan Ino hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Lalu, tawa mereka berubah masam saat mereka mencicipi buah pelangi masing-masing. Rasanya bagaikan daging mentah!

"_Bleeh_! Kita benar-benar harus membakarnya dulu sebelum memakannya!" gerutu Ino kesal.

Tak lama, Usa-_chan_ kembali dengan membawa si monyet di tangannya. Sekali lagi, monyet itu diberi kesempatan untuk membantu mereka. Dan akhirnya, mereka bisa merasakan kenikmatan buah pelangi yang sudah matang dan memancarkan bau harum.

Setelah puas dengan beberapa buah pelangi, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Usa-chan. Pemberhentian mereka selanjutnya adalah tebing emas yang mengeluarkan cairan merah muda.

"Wooooww." Ino mengendus udara dan mendapati bahwa cairan itu begitu menggoda dan merangsang rasa laparnya kembali. Padahal, ia baru saja memakan buah pelangi cukup banyak. Namun, wangi manis ini sepertinya bisa menjadi _dessert_ yang enak.

Gaara berjalan mendahului Ino dan mengunjungi sebuah pondokan kecil dari kayu. Setelah berada tepat di depan pondokan itu, Gaara melambai ke arah Ino dan meminta gadis itu mendekat. Ino tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menolak. Gaara tampaknya sudah lebih paham mengenai dunia ini ketimbang dirinya. Sekarang, hanya bocah lelaki dengan mata mirip cerpelai itu yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Apa ini?"

Dengan senyum seadanya, Gaara mengalihkan perhatian pada makhluk mirip ikan yang memiliki tangan dan kaki. Bibir makhluk mirip ikan itu tampak tebal dan membuat Ino ingin melontarkan lelucon. Namun, gadis cilik itu berhasil menahan dirinya begitu mendengar si makhluk bersuara.

"Mau … apaaaaa?" tanya si ikan dengan suara berat yang lambat-lambat.

"Ini. Dua buah." Jari Gaara terangkat dua buah sementara ia mengatakan pesanannya.

"Piiiinkkk … lollipooop." Tangan—atau siripnya—kemudian mengambilkan dua benda yang memiliki bulatan merah muda dengan diameter tiga senti di atas sebuah tongkat putih kecil. "Silakaaaaan."

Gaara mengambilkan benda yang ia sebut lollipop itu dan kemudian memberikan satu pada Ino. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mata Ino menyalang ragu di awal tapi begitu melihat Gaara yang sudah menikmati panganannya, Ino pun menepis jauh-jauh keraguannya.

Lidah Ino menjulur sedikit untuk sekadar mencicipi. Matanya kemudian membelalak.

"Rasa … apel?"

Dengan permen di mulutnya, Gaara menyeringai. "Cobva lagih," ujarnya sebelum mengeluarkan lollipop tersebut dari mulutnya. "Coba lagi," ulangnya.

Ino mengangguk dan memberikan jilatan lain pada permennya.

"Eh? Strawberry?" Jilatan lain. "Jadi jeruk dan susu!" Ino tersenyum begitu lebar.

Sebagai respons terhadap senyuman Ino, Gaara hanya bisa tertawa-tawa hingga matanya tampak menghilang. Kedua anak itu kemudian menghabiskan permen mereka sebelum Gaara menarik Usa-_chan_ yang awalnya memilih tidur di sebuah batu berwarna emas untuk membayar tagihan permen mereka.

"Ahihihihihi! Kau mau membuatku bangkrut, ya?" Usa-chan mengeluarkan dompetnya entah dari mana dan meski sambil mengeluh, ia membayarkan tagihan permen Gaara dan Ino ke si makhluk ikan yang sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tempo yang lambat-lambat.

Saat Usa-_chan_ sudah selesai membayarkan tagihan, ia melihat sosok Ino dan Gaara yang sudah berada di tepi air terjun merah muda. Sosok kelinci besar itu menghampiri mereka dan bertanya,

"Kalian mau melihat, dunia di balik air terjun merah muda ini?"

"Eh? Ada?" Gaara tampak terkejut.

"Lho? Ternyata kau juga belum tahu?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang. Senyum gadis cilik itu sudah tampak tulus dan ketakutannya sirna.

"Ufufufufu! Aku tidak mungkin memperlihatkan semuanya padamu hanya dalam waktu singkat, 'kan? Ayolah, ayolah!" Usa-_chan_ merentangkan tangannya. Bagai sihir, Ino dan Gaara langsung mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh berambut putih lembut tersebut. "Berangkaaaat!"

Usa-_chan_ meloncat kuat dan siap menerobos air terjun merah muda. Sekali lagi, jantung Ino dibuat nyaris berhenti karena takut mereka bertiga akan menabrak karang emas dan tewas. Nyatanya, setelah teriakan panjang dan mata yang tertutup, Ino tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Kau berisik, ya," ujar Usa-_chan_ sambil menurunkan Ino dan Gaara. "Lihat, kau tidak perlu takut-takut selama ada aku di sampingmu!" ujar Usa-_chan_ sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapiiii~!" _Aaah_~! Ino mulai merasa lemas sekarang.

"Lihat," ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Cahaya terang di ujung lorong tempat mereka berada sekarang. Gaara berlari kecil untuk menyongsongnya sementara Usa-_chan_ berjalan pelan-pelan dengan tangan di belakang punggung.

Ino langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Gaara. "Tunggu aku, Cerpelai—eh, Gaara!"

Gaara berhenti tepat di depan lorong. Begitu Ino berhasil mengejarnya, ia pun berdiri termangu di samping Gaara.

Di depannya, langit biru membentang. Awan-awan putih melayang. Dan di tiap-tiap awan terdapat bermacam-macam bangunan. Jauh di ujung, mereka bisa melihat istana megah yang terbangun dari bawah hingga mencapai langit.

… Bawah?

Takut-takut, Ino melongok ke bawah kakinya. Wajahnya seketika memucat saat ia tidak bisa melihat permukaan tanah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Refleks, ia pun mundur selangkah dan menarik Gaara untuk mundur bersamanya.

"Ah? Oh? Kau takut ketinggian?"

Ino menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan itu, Cerpelai! Tapi lihat! Kita seperti berada di pinggiran jurang! Kalau kita jatuh …."

Gaara memegang dagu sebelum menoleh ke arah Usa-_chan_ yang masih berjalan santai di belakang. Begitu Usa-_chan_ sudah berada tepat di sebelah mereka, mendadak sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

Di hadapan ketiganya, terdapat sesosok tengkorak kecil yang menaiki awan dan memegang sebuah dayung. Tengkoran tersebut tidak memiliki ekspresi yang bisa Ino nilai, tapi dari suaranya, ia terdengar ramah.

"Ufufufufu!" Usa-_chan_ langsung menepuk punggung Gaara dan Ino. "Tentu, tentu. Sudah sampai di Cloud City, tak mungkin kami hanya berdiam di sini. Ke istana, kita pergi!"

Tengkorak tersebut mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas. "Dua butir _plain diamond_ untuk masing-masing penumpang."

Usa-_chan_ memasang wajah meneliti sebelum ia menawar harga tumpangan si tengkorak. "Bagaimana dengan satu _plain diamond_ saja?"

Si tengkorak terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia berbalik arah hendak meninggalkan ketiganya. Usa-_chan_ hanya bisa memasang wajah _cengok_ sampai ia melihat Gaara dan Ino yang dengan kompak memasang wajah memelas padanya.

"Ahihihihi! Baiklah, baiklaaah! Aku bayaaar! Aku bayar enam _plain diamond_ untuk kami bertiga!"

Tengkorak itu kembali berbalik. Ia kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat awannya mengembang lebih lebar. Gaara yang pertama naik dengan dituntun si tengkorak. Ino awalnya terlihat takut, tapi tangan Gaara yang terjulur ke arahnya membuat Ino merasa lebih aman. Ino pun menaiki kendaraan awan tersebut.

Tiba giliran Usa-_chan_ untuk menaiki awan. Tapi, satu kaki yang ia langkahkan untuk menginjak awan ternyata tidak menapak dan lolos begitu saja dari awan. Seketika, Usa-chan pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan … terjatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar.

"AHIHIHIHIHIHHH!"

"USA-_CHAAANNN_!" teriak Ino dan Gaara berbarengan. Tepat saat itu, kendaraan awan langsung bergerak seolah tidak peduli pada nasib Usa-_chan_.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan mendelik dengan marah. "Hentikan awannya! Jangan ke situu! Kita harus menolong Usa-_chan_!"

Si tengkorak tampak tak peduli dan terus mendayung awannya menuju arah istana sebagaimana yang dijanjikan di awal. Karena kata-katanya diabaikan, amarah Ino pun memuncak. Dengan kasar, ia mencekik tengkorak kecil itu.

"Kubilang, hentikan awannya dan kita harus ke bawah! Dasar tengkorak bodoh!"

Tengkorak itu berhenti mendayung. Di sekitar tubuhnya kemudian tumbuh duri-duri tajam yang membuat Ino harus melepaskan cekikannya.

"Aduuuh!"

"Aku … bukan tengkorak!" Tengkorak itu berbalik. "AKU TULAAANGG!"

Tak kalah kasar dari Ino, tengkorak itu mendorong Ino hingga gadis cilik itu terjatuh dari awannya. Meluncur bebas ke arah bawah yang tak terlihat dasarnya.

"HEEEEIII!"

Gaara refleks ikut meloncat ke arah Ino dan berusaha menangkap tubuh gadis cilik yang tengah meluncur bebas tersebut. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan—ia tidak ingin terbangun dari dunia mimpi secepat ini. Padahal ia sudah sampai sini, ke tempat yang ia harapkan—yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan di dunia nyata. Padahal ia berhasil menemukan teman pertamanya.

Begitu Gaara berhasil meraih tubuh Ino yang tampak kaku karena efek terkejut yang belum hilang, secepat kilat bocah lelaki itu membuat keputusan.

"SHUKAKUU!"

Pasir-pasir keemasan langsung melingkupi tubuh mereka sebelum pasir itu membentuk sebuah alas bagi kaki mereka. Pasir itu melayang-layang hingga Ino dan Gaara tak lagi meluncur bebas ke bawah. Ino masih terdiam bahkan setelah Gaara melepaskan tubuhnya hingga gadis cilik itu bisa terduduk di atas pasir untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Begitu Ino mendongakkan kepala, ia justru semakin terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yang ia lihat di depannya bukan lagi Gaara yang mengerikan. Ini … jauh, jauh, jauh lebih mengerikan!

Setengah wajah bocah lelaki tersebut perlahan berubah. Bagaikan monster dengan mata kuning yang mengintip mengerikan dari balik kegelapan.

"_Arggghh_!"

Bahkan erangan Gaara pun terdengar berbeda. Ino mencoba menggeser tubuhnya tapi tangan Gaara yang sudah ikut berubah menjadi tangan monster berwarna cokelat keemasan menariknya. Ino terdiam awalnya, tapi melihat tangan yang bukan tangan manusia itu membuat dadanya berdesir karena ketakutan.

"TIDAAKK! TIDAAAKKK! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" teriak Ino mulai histeris. "TIDAKK! MONSTER JAHAAT! KAU KEMANAKAN GAARA!"

Spontan, Gaara melepaskan tangannya. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

"GAARA! GAARAA!" Ino yang panik hanya bisa berteriak-teriak tidak keruan. Air matanya bahkan mulai mengalir. "_TOUCHAAN_! _KAACHAAN_! AKU MAU PULAAANGGG!"

Gaara melangkah mundur. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan kedua tangannya merangkum kepala yang semakin berubah tersebut.

"Tidak," gumamnya lirih dengan mata yang terpejam. "Tidak. TIDAAAK!"

Suara Ino tak lagi terdengar setelah ia menjerit keras-keras. Begitu Gaara membuka matanya, sosok Ino sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Seperti Usa-_chan_, Ino pun menghilang. Lalu, perlahan semua penampakan di sekelilingnya seakan tampak runtuh. Kepingan-kepingannya berjatuhan bebas dan beberapa di antaranya siap menghantam Gaara begitu saja.

Untunglah, saat itu pasir-pasir keemasan itu bergerak membentuk perisai. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main, pasir itu pun mengurung Gaara dalam sebuah bola. Kegelapan kembali menjadi satu-satunya teman Gaara setelah kedua teman yang baru dikenalnya menghilang.

Dunia ajaib yang bagaikan taman bermain impian ini pun harus ia tinggalkan segera.

.

.

.

"Gaara! Kau sudah bangun? Ya, Tuhan! Syukurlah!" Sosok berambut cokelat pendek tersebut mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali sementara tangannya memeluk Gaara. "Kau sudah tertidur selama nyaris seminggu! Kau tetap bernapas tapi tak bisa dibangunkan sama sekali."

Tatapan Gaara masih terlihat kosong. Lebih-lebih, setelah mata kehijauannya melihat sebuah buku di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Buku dengan sampul bergambar kelinci putih besar yang mengenakan topi dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam seketika membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar karena kesedihan. Tangan-tangan mungilnya kemudian meraih baju orang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut.

"Yasha … maru."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjauhkan dirinya sedikit untuk bisa melihat Gaara. Seketika, ia pun terbelalak.

Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipi anak _Kazekage_ ketiga tersebut. Pundak ringkihnya bergerak naik-turun.

"Mereka … menghilang. Mereka … meninggalkanku sendirian …."

Yashamaru terlihat tak mengerti. Namun, setelah perkataan terakhirnya barusan, Gaara mendadak bungkam dan tak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya menangis sesengukan dalam pelukan Yashamaru yang memandangnya iba.

Petualangan Gaara di dunia ajaib pun akan segera menghilang dari ingatannya dan berakhir sebagai mimpi. Demikian pula dengan Usa-_chan_ dan gadis cilik yang tak pernah ia ketahui namanya sampai akhir ….

.

.

.

Ino mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di hutan tempat ia mengejar kelinci putih dengan mata merah. Kedua pipinya terasa sembap, membuat Ino menggosok-gosoknya perlahan dengan punggung tangan untuk menyingkirkan rasa tak nyaman. Setelah itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

Seolah tanpa sadar, Ino mulai berjalan. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari jalan yang tepat. Ia ingin pulang ke Konoha_gakure_. Ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya—tempat ayah dan ibunya berada.

Ino menguap sekali dan mendadak saja ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali terlihat kebingungan—linglung. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah pohon besar yang berada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Padahal Ino yakin, ia baru saja mendengar suatu pergerakan. Seperti suara hewan kecil yang berlari (atau melompat) melewati rerumputan dan sesemakan yang ada di dekat pohon besar tersebut.

Ino memiringkan kepala sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memutar arah jalannya. Di depan pohon yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya itu, Ino berhenti melangkah. Tangannya meraba-raba batang pohon dan memeriksa tiap-tiap incinya. Sama saja, tidak ada apa-apa.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat didengarnya suara-suara aneh yang memanggil namanya. Ino berdiam diri untuk menajamkan pendengaran.

Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat sosok orang desa yang tampak panik memanggil-manggil namanya. Ino pun berlari ke arah orang tersebut dan langsung memeluknya. Ia tertawa-tawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Berikutnya, Ino baru diberi tahu bahwa ia sudah menghilang selama seminggu!

.

.

.

Ino tidak bisa mengingat detail mengenai petualangannya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia baru saja mendatangi dunia ajaib. Di sana, ia berkenalan dengan seorang bocah lelaki dan seekor kelinci besar yang menjadi temannya selama di dunia mimpi. Ia sempat menduga bahwa bocah lelaki itu adalah seorang _shinobi_ sama seperti dirinya—terlihat dari caranya meloncat sewaktu mengajak Ino ke Danau Empat Warna.

Hanya sampai di sana informasi yang bisa Ino berikan. Ia tidak bisa bercerita apa-apa lagi karena semuanya terasa begitu samar sekarang.

Bersamaan dengan bergulirnya waktu, segalanya akan menghilang. Tanpa tersisa sekeping ingatan pun. Pada akhirnya, semuanya menjadi misteri yang tak terjawab dan terlupakan begitu saja.

Dunia apa itu? Mengapa Ino bisa ke sana? Mengapa ia yang terpilih? Siapa lelaki berambut merah dengan mata mirip cerpelai tersebut? Siapa Usa-_chan_—si kelinci? Kenapa ia begitu baik pada mereka dan senantiasa menemani mereka selama di dunia ajaib?

Tidak, Ino tidak bisa tahu lebih banyak lagi mengenai dunia mimpi ajaib yang hanya bisa ia datangi sekali seumur hidupnya.

Portalnya telah terkunci sebagaimana sang pemilik dunia telah mengunci hatinya dan memilih satu jalan dalam kegelapan seorang diri.

_Seorang diri. _

_Tanpa seorang teman pun._

.

.

.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

#11. **GONE IN** **WONDERLAND**

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
